Fire and Ice (Part 1)
by The Archfox
Summary: Frienor and Acantha were battling against the German army as they were fired at and pursued. The rain began to pour and drained Acantha of all strength and power.. she collapsed. Fortunately, Frienor was able to elude them with Acantha in his arms. He finally reached his room in the complex. After several flights of stairs, and passing by so many other doors, he finally arrives.


Frienor kicked the door open as the thunder rolled and the rain poured down heavily. Her in his arms, they were both dripping wet. He hurried over near the fire to lay her on the couch. She lay there with her eyes closed still not moving. He hurried into the den and ran back out with a towel and blanket. He lifted her torso up and frantically dried her hair and body. After he was done, he laid her back down and tucked the blanket in around her. Soon enough Acantha's skin tone because to regulate.

She opened her eyes, and she saw Frienor walk into the room with a tray and some tea cups with steam escaping them. He stood for a second, looking glad to see she was awake, and placed the tray on the wooden table. She sat up from the blankets, holding her head.  
"What the fuck happened to me? It's storming outside, this towel is really damp and I'm-", She looks under the blankets and and jumps, "I'M NAKED!" She jerks the blanket up and holds it tightly under her arms and her face get's red. "Uhmm.. I'm sorry for.. slipping away like that.. uhm.. You didn't see-" He interupts, "Your tribal tattoo? Haha, it's very nice looking actually, how it sort of spirals around your thigh." He smirks and winks at her.

She takes the cup to her lips and slowly pours the tea into her mouth. She then feels her blood regulate. Frienor takes both of their cups and places them on the table again. He then takes a roll of gauze from the tray and leans towards Acantha. "I need to change your bandages." Her eyes widen. "Don't worry, you have nothing to be nervous about with me. I know what it feels like to be looked at weird, and feeling self conscious. But do trust me.." She was reluctant, but she allowed him to proceed. He slowly moved the blanket down and off of her body. She wasn't completely naked, she did have a pair of black laced underwear covering her bottom, but everything else was exposed. Her torso below her breasts we red and light brown with blood stains. He takes a small pair of scissors and snips the bandages. "Well what do ya know. You've healed almost completely.. "

His fingers lightly glided over the slightly visible scar tissue, and then over her stomach. He then rested his hand on her skin, and looked up to see her blushing and barely squinting her eyes. She was looking to the side, and then at him. He guided his hand to the side of her face and pushed her red hair behind her ear. "T-Thank you for taking care of me.. and getting my body back to it's normal state. The rain.. w-when there's so much, my strength drains, and then I- " He interupter again, only this time, with a long kiss. Her lips quiver breifly, and then she feels weightless. He brings his head back, "I understand, taking care of you was no trouble at all." She giggles, "Y-ya know, sometimes I actually really like the feel of your cold skin. So I'm not always hot. Being hot isn't always comfortable for me, but it's how I maintain.." He lifts an eyebrow, and then smirks. He then reaches for the buttons on his shirt, and then un fastens them. Acantha's eyes widen again.

After his shirt is off, he opens is arms and motions for her to come to him. Her eyebrows raise in shock and the reflections in her eyes begin to shake a little. "What are you so scared about? You know I don't bite.. hard.. I just thought it would make you feel better." She crawls over to the end of the couch and stands on her knees. Being she is only 5'1", and he is 6'3", he had to stand on his knees on the wooden floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders. The cold felt nice, and her head rushed a little. "I won't hurt you like the other's did, I promise.", he said while looking in her eyes with one hand on her cheek. She smiled a little, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then hugged her lower and upper back to spread the cool upon her. "I didn't make you over heated, did I?" She smiled slightly, "No, this is perfect."

A feeling started to develop in her lower stomach. It felt like moths flying around a lantern, barely touching the glass and making a slight tickle yet gentle feel. A sense of.. intimacy. Her skin then began to feel hyper-sensitive, making her shoulders rise a little, yet she still buries her face into his collar bone. He felt her shoulders slightly tremble, and he retreated a little. "Are you alright? you seem a little jittery.. are you too cold?" She blushes and looks up to his eyes. the firelight luminating their colors, she started to become lost in the winter wonderland she thought to be in his eyes. She placed both of her hands on the sides of his neck, stroking her thumbs up and down his cheeks. "No, it isn't that at all.." she smiled a little holding her stare on him.

He smiled at her, and pressed his forehead to hers, and smiled. He whispers, "Then what is it? You know you can tell me anything.." as he then starts to move his hands up and down her sides giving her chills of pleasure. Her cheeks rise up to her eyes and she smiles at him softly. "You swoon me with your eyes.. and your touch is gentle, yet so tightly-held to me.. It makes me feel.. "

He grinned at her and stroked her hair, "Say it.. I want to know.. I want to hear you.."


End file.
